die2nitefandomcom-20200215-history
Items
This is a collection of knowledge about the items in Die2nite. Please add what you know! Return to front page here Items are the prime reason civilians are able to survive in the wastelands, from water to pen knives Armory Weapons are used to kill zombies in the outside world, often allowing one to continue on their journey through the wasteland. Weapons may break, though how often a weapon breaks is not yet determined. For more details about weapons please see Dealing With Zombies *''' Aqua-Splash' - (5 shots) Found incomplete; requires a copper pipe, a compact detonator, duct tape, and a plastic bag to complete. *' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG (empty)' *' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG (loaded)' *' Box Cutter' *' Burnt out Torch' *' Can Opener'' *''' Chainsaw (Loaded)' *' Devastator (empty)' *' Devastator (loaded)' *' Exploding Water Bomb' *' Guard Dog' *Human Bone *' Jerrycan Gun (ready). *Lawnmower - Kills 2 zombies per use.' *' Machete' *' Machine Gun' *' Mobile phone' *' Pathetic Penknife' *' Plastic Bag' *' Plastic Bag and Semtex' *' Revolver' *' Rusty Chain' *' Screwdriver' *' Serrated knife' *' Staff' *' Swiss Army Knife' - The Swiss Army Knife can pretty much be used to take care of any minor job, except perhaps decapitating a horde of zombies. *' Taser' *' Water Bomb' *' Water Pistol (empty)' *' Water Pistol (3 shots)' - Kills 1 zombie per shot. * 'Electric Whisk (charged)' Resources Resources are used in various construction jobs, whether it is for the city's benefit or your own. *' Bag of Damp Grass' *' Battery' *' Broken Staff' *' Belt' *' Earplugs' *' Broken Electronic Device' *' Compact Detonator' *' Convex Lens' *' Construction Kit' *' Copper Pipe' *' Duct Tape' *' Electronic Component' *' Empty Oil Can' *' Handful of nuts and bolts' *' Mechanism' *' Laser Diode' *' Metal Support' *' Patchwork Beam' *' Semtex' *' Telescope' *' Rotting Log' *' Scrap Metal' *' Twisted Plank' *' Wire Reel' *' Wrought Iron' Food/Drink Food and drink are used to restore AP. They can only be used once per day to restore AP. After that they do nothing but satisfy other status effects, like thirst or dehydration. 'Food' *' Burnt Marshmallows' *' Chinese Noodles' *' Dodgy Homemade Dish' *' Dried Chewing Gum' *' Dried Marshmallows' *' Half-eaten Chicken Wings' *' Handful of Sweets' *' Human Flesh' *' Intestine Melon' *' Meaty Bone' *' Moldy Ham Sandwich' *' Moldy Neapolitan' *' Open Can' *' Packet of Soft Crisps' *' Rancid Jaffa Cakes' *' Spicy Chinese Noodles' *' Stale Tart' *' Suspicious-looking Vegetable' *' Tasty-looking Steak' *' Tasty Homemade Dish' *' Unspecified Meat' *' Out-of-Date Biscuits' 'Drink' *' Bloody hot coffee' *' Vodka Marinostov' *' Suspiscious looking plum juice' - Can be cooked/converted to make a food/drink ration providing 7 AP. "This carefully sealed vial contains plum juice. It seems suspicious. Especially so, if you consider that the label states: "In case of ingestion, contact the emergency poison unit!" You're not really going to drink it anyway, are you? Really?"'' *''' 'Wake The Dead'' *' Water Ration' *' Water Cooler Bottle' - Can store water for 3 uses. Useful for expeditions to maximize carry space, as one person can carry water for 3. *'Winness' 'Food/Drink Package' *' Can' *' Doggy Bag' *' Food Parcel' *' Lunch Box' - Gives random food. Pharmacy Drugs are used for various purposes, from removing status aliments to regaining AP. Drugs are dangerous, as if used more than one per day can lead to an addiction. Addictions will force the user into using a drug once per day for as long as they live, otherwise they may suffer death. Drugs are created by combining two Pharmaceutical Products together, though the outcome is always randomized. *' Anabolic Steroids' *' Bandage' *' Cyanide' *' Hydratone 100mg' *' Unlabelled Drug' *' Paracetoid 7g' *' Pharmaceutical Products' *' Twinoid 500mg' *' Water Purifier Tablet' *' Valium Shot' *'Thick Solution' Defenses Defense items are used to add fortification to the city and your home. Just by adding a defense item into the bank adds +2 (or more with Defensive Focus -contruction) defense to the city, or by adding it to your own personal stash will give +1 or 2 to your house. Certain items can also be carried around to add +2 to control points when encountering zombies - so far this has been proven with the Riot Shield as it is available to '''Heroes'. *''' Car Door' *' Car Door (incomplete)' - Requires 1x '''Duct Tape', 1x Wrought Iron, and 1x Handful of Nuts and Bolts to assemble into a Car Door. *''' Guard Dog' - Could also be used as a home decoration. Can be used to attack zombies in the World Beyond. *' Järpen Table' *' Mattress - Als'''o adds 3 Decor to House *''' Old Door' *Riot Shield *' Sheet Metal' *Sheet of Plywood *' Solid Wooden Board' *' Torch' *' Trestle - Also adds 1 Decor to House''' *''' Unshaped Concrete Blocks' Decorations Decorations can add '''decoration points' to a player's house. The amount of decoration points you can recieve varies on the type of item. When you die, you get 1 distinction for every decoration point in your house at the time of your death. Enough disctinctions can earn you a title. They must be placed in your chest to count. *''' Bed Side Lamp (off)' *' Bed Side Lamp (on) ' +3 (Needs a new battery every night) *' Beer Fridge' +2 *Best of the King CD *' Boxes' *Britney CD *' Carcinogenic Oven' +2 *' Doormat' +5 - "It'll be nice to wipe your feet on something for a change." *' Ektorp-Gluten Chair' +2 *' Fat Cat' +5 *' Iron Chest' - Adds 2 slots to your home's storage capacity. *' Machine Gun (empty)' +15 *' Mini HI-Fi (broken)' +1 *' Mini HI-Fi (on)' +10 (Requires a '''Battery '''and an' Electronic Component'.) *' Old Washing Machine' + 2 *' Padlock and Chain' +0 *' PC Base Unit' +3 *' Persian Rug' +10 *' Quality Log' +2 *' Radio Cassette Player' +2 *' Revolver (empty)' +5 *' Rocking Chair' +5 * Santa's Reindeer *' Wad of Cash' +7 *' Wire Mesh' +0 Miscellaneous *' A letter with no address' *' Adjustable Spanner'' '' * Anzac Badge * Bag of Cement' *' Box of Games' - ''"The box contains a game... probably!" Items that could be taken from this: Incomplete Deck of Cards, Dice. *''' Box of Matches' *Broken Human Bone *' Broken Hacksaw' *' Chicken' *' Citizen's Welcome Pack' *' Corrosive Liquid' - ''"With the right ingredients, this acid could be transformed into a dangerous poison. But you'd really have to want to kill someone... You don't want that, do you?" Combine with Pharmaceutical Products and Battery to make Vial of Poison *''' Crate Lid' *' Chest' *' Crushed Battery' *' Dismantled Mower' *' Devastator (incomplete)' *' Dice' *' EMS System (charged)' - Gives 5 AP, citizen is immediately '''injured' *''' EMS System (incomplete)' *Encyclopedia - This mighty tome is a volume from a series of encyclopedias known as twinpedia. The pages are marked with strange symbols and annotations, as if the book has passed through the hands of many other before reaching you. *' Engine' *' Engine (incomplete)' *' Flash Powder' *' Flash Grenade' - obtained by combining '''Flash Powder, Plastic Bag' and a Duct Tape. *''' Flatpacked Furniture' *' Full Jerrycan' *' Giant Rat' *' Green Imp Suit' *'Groundsheet' *' Hacksaw' *' Huge Snake (Ophiophagus trouser)' *' Incomplete Cafetiere' *' Incomplete Deck of Cards' * 'Incomplete Chainsaw' * 'Incomplete Whisk' *' Jerrycan Pump (unattached)' *' Kwik Fix' *' Large Chest' - Can be opened with a '''Can Opener' or Screwdriver. *little book of calm - This book, which has been published in many languages, teaches you how to deal with overwhelming situations. There is a life after death! It prevents the user from becoming terroized. *''' Makeshift barricade' - Use at home to add one defense point to it *' Manbag' - 1 additional slot within your original Rucksack *' Ness-Quick Weedkiller' *' Opened Pack of Cigarettes' *' PDGT Mark II Calibrator' - Can be mounted on the '''Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT' with Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT (Empty), Duct Tape, Electronic Component, and Handful of Nuts and Bolts." *''' Photo Album' *' << Pine Fresh >> Smoke Bomb' *' Pocket Vibrator (charged)' *' Pocket Vibrator (incomplete)' *' Radio Cassette Player (no battery)' *' Radius Radar Beacon' *' Radius Mark II' *' Repair Kit (damaged)' *' Repair Kit' *'Ruck Sack''' - can be found out in the desert. It gives you 4 additional slots within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *''' Safe' *' Sand Ball' - "A harmless ball of sand(with some gravel for good measure) which you are just itching to launch into another citizen's face. You have no idea where this bizarre craving came from." *' Sheet Metal (Parts)' *' Shopping Trolley' *' Stack of Papers' - Read it to get texts. Player gains text '''Twinoid Label'. *''' Stinking Pig' *' Strong Spices' *' Tool Bag' - Could be used to make '''Repair Kit' when repaired with a Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Duct Tape, and a Twisted Plank. *''' Toolbox' *' Utility belt' - Adds an extra inventory slot and still allows you to use a second pack. *' Ultra-Rucksack' - "The ideal travel companion ! Waterproof, reinforced shoulders, side pokets, gives you a massage while you walk, and has a nice chrome 'Desert Junkie' logo." 2 additional slots within your original Rucksack *Vial of Posion *' Water Cooler Bottle (Empty)' - "You'd usually expect to find one of these in some office somewhere, but by no small miracle it has fallen into your grubby paws. This could be most useful... USAGE: If you are carrying a ration of water, it will be transferred into the bottle. Otherwise the default action will be to drink the contents of the bottle." Can hold up to 3 '''Water Rations'. *''' Wonky Shopping Trolley' Other '''Rumors, Hacks, Removed Content or other.' Items found here are not necessarily found in the game. This maybe because they are part of an older patch, a foreign version or any other reason. Older versions *[[Beta Pill|'Betapropin Tablet 5mg']] Weapons ' *[[Nuke|'Nuke]] Item Combinations Note, as the item pages is being updated, we are removing the recipes listed here and placing them in the pages. *'Lawnmower' = Dismantled Mower + Handful of Nuts and Bolts + Duct Tape + Wrought Iron *'Cafetiere '= Incomplete Cafetiere + Cyanide + Electronic component + Duct Tape + Handful of nuts and bolts + Wrought Iron + Copper Pipe . Category:items